


In Principle

by 222Ravens



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Holtzmann gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Principle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble that expanded off a joke in a larger fic I was trying to write. Total self indulgence.  
> All the Ghostbusters are autistic & queer, fight me. (Some references to ableism, as a warning.)  
> 

"Nopeee. I'm _not_ letting you 'borrow a helicopter' to release 'just _oneeee_ ghost' to 'hang off the Empire State Building, King Kong style.'" 

Holtzmann frog-marches Erin out of the heli-rental.

"They wanna Light It Up Blue." 

Toothy smile. "Principle? Solid." Gentles. "But helicopters make you dizzy."

"Autism Speaks are fucking dicks." Erin pouts. 

Holtzmann, stops, speculative. Eyebrow. "You said _'fuck'._ " 

"Yes. You... Agree 'in principle'?"

Nervous breath. "Neither of us need fixing, do we?"

Erin adjusts grip on ghost canister, leans. Cheek kiss, careful. 

_Oh._

Holtzmann blinks. Non-sequitors, "We're near that deli."

"Buy me knishes."

"Cheap date?" 

Challenge. "Find out."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dubiousculturalartifact on tumblr, @DubiousCA on twitter, and I also absolutely adore comments, if you feel like that.


End file.
